Dreaming an April
by BlueIce
Summary: the Digidestined go to Digiworld for a pic-nic, then something happens; my first wotk, and a Mimato; I suck at summaries so please R&R !!!


Disclaimer= I do not own anything in this fic but the title of the song "dreaming an April" wait Huriko it can be a not famous group's song titlewell if it is please don't sue me; I don't know if this song exists or not so... you don't know anything Huriko, don't you? Oh shut up!  
  
Author's note= this is my first fic ever, so please don't flame me if it sucks. It's about my favourite couple, Mimato, and it's a fluffy romantic story Disgusting looks I was listening Celine Dion's "the power of love" while I wrote this! angry look by her don't flame me if my English is grammatically incorrect, but I'm Italian and English isn't my first language. I'll say this once and for all, so... Well, now, enjoy the fic!  
  
  
  
  
DREAMING AN APRIL  
  
TK was at Matt's place for the week-end. He was watching the TV, but then he saw his brother wearing a coat to go out.  
TK: - Hey Matt, where are you going to?-  
Matt mumbled something, but then he answered :- I've a band meeting, you didn't know? Hiroshi asked us to meet him at his place unexpectedly. Bye, I'll be back in a couple of hours!-  
Matt went out, but TK suspected that his brother could have lied to him - Anyway these are none of my business- and he shrugged his shoulders.  
Three hours later Matt came home, and he was obviously happy and euphoric, but he tried to hide it.  
-Well, big bro, this "meeting" was REAAAALLY interesting, was it?- TK asked ironically  
Matt, as overexcited as he was, didn't notice the sarcasm, and he answered yes. He said that Hiroshi probably could make their group achieving success, with any acquaintances of his; so TK cheered up himself and he didn't think to his brother's strange excitement anymore.  
" I don't like lie to him, but I'm not ready yet to tell him" Matt thought, while his face darkened "it's too early, as for him, as for me".  
The days went on, and still Matt acted strangely; everybody noticed his strange attitude, Tai too, who one day asked to him what the heck was happening, but he only obtained a cold "nothing"; Tai knew that he wouldn't discover anything by that boy, so he gave up.  
A sunny and warm April Tuesday, the Digidestined decided to go to Digiworld to have a pic-nic.  
Sora was so keen that she wore her T-shirt on the wrong side and when she noticed it she was already with the boys, it was too late. Mimi, Yolei and Kari, anyway, made them turn around, so she could change herself.  
At File Island, Digidestined and digimon went to look for a nice place where lunch. It was a strange company: TK and Kari opened the queue, followed by a really really angry Davis, a bit restrained by the little Cody. After them, Ken and Yolei where chatting cheerfully; then there were Matt, Izzy and Mimi followed by Joe, Tai and Sora. The last three were acting really strange; sometimes Joe gave the looks to Mimi, who didn't seem to notice them, because she was talking with her digimon companion, Palmon; Tai, who was walking behind them all, was staring at Sora's nape, hoping to see her turning her face to him, to hear by her lips the words he dreamed of; nothing; Sora only had eyes for the blonde who was walking in front of her; he was so pensive that he didn't notice that Izzy was talking to him.  
After many kilometres, the group arrived to a shady clearing, where they found a century-old tree, perfect for their little lunch.  
Everybody, or most, had something to eat. Matt unleashed himself: he cooked everything eatable there was in his house. TK affirmed that he have been all the day in the kitchen and the musician had his applause.  
After lunch they needed something relaxing to be able to digest. Izzy, as usually, had his laptop, Tai a soccerball and Matt, after Mimi's request, had taken his guitar.  
Tai and Davis were playing soccer, to have Sora and Kari's attentions. But they were both lying on the soft grass listening Matt playing and singing with Mimi a beautiful song, written by himself. They both had a great voice and they both loved music so much, Sora thought. And suddenly something terrible crossed her mind, and she became upset because of it. "No, it's not possible, I'm only imagining everything" she said to herself. But she still had a bit of suspicion.  
While he was playing, Matt heard something moving in the trees, something nearly perceptible.  
As a good musician as he was, he kept singing, but now he was very careful to hear every strange sound.  
In an unforeseen way, a sharp noise; he saw something moving near him, direct to Mimi, who was paralysed by the fear. Without thinking he threw himself on her, protecting the girl woth his own body, while the monster attacked him " I have to save her, I have to..." were his last thoughts, before everything turned dark.  
- Guys, come here, he's waking up!- a voice shouted.  
Matt didn't know where he was, he only remembered that something inside and around him moved and that he threw himself on something important...  
-Shh, don't shout! He's still half-conscious!- he heard by Izzy  
- Oh Matt, thanks God, you're fine! You hadn't to, you hadn't to! - Mimi sobbed desperately, because in few seconds she could have lose one of the most important things in her life.  
- I had to Mimi, I couldn't never have been able to forgive myself if that monster had hurt you- Matt moaned plaintively.  
Sora, who had been next him crying quietly until then, discovered that her fears were true; and she cried even more.  
Matt noticed her only now and he asked her what was the matter, but he didn't look her in the face; he only had eyes for the angel above him; and Sora felt more and more sad and desperate.  
Tai still hadn't understood anything and he asked for some explanations; but his heart already knew the truth.  
Matt, now completely awaken, wanted to know what that monster was; it was Apemon, an evil digimon defeated soon by Garurumon, digivolved to save his friend, who had been hit on the head and because of hit had fell on the ground unconscious.  
Mimi and Sora couldn't stop to sob; Tai tried to console his beloved Sora, while Joe tried to help his dearest Mimi. But it all was useless: both could have had seen the boy of their dreams for the last time ever, and the pain could have been too big.  
- Come on, after all I'm still here, right?- Matt said cheerful, so Mimi slowly stopped crying and so did Sora.  
-Thank you, thank you Matt! Without you I would have been lost!- Mimi shouted and she threw herself on his beloved's neck, while Sora was dying inside, her heart no more a heart.  
-Oh Mimi...- Matt murmured  
And their eyes crossed; their souls mixed in a sweet and sincere kiss, which transmitted their promises of love and hope just to their heart.  
- Mimi Tachikawaw, I love you, I always loved you in spite of I didn't know, but only now I understand how much you mean for me...-  
- Oh Matt, I love you too so much! I don't wanna leave you nevermore, I wanna be with you for the rest of my life!-  
- We won't never be apart and when you'll be far from me I'll keep thinking of you...my concerts will be your concerts, they'll be dedicated to you, and you will be with me everywhere I'll go...-  
Sora completely lost her mind: she loved Matt too, only she could love him, she knew him since they were children, she, she, she...  
And she didn't realize that Mimi and Matt had always been in love with each other, that she couldn't prevent it, that Matt never looked at her the way he now looked at Mimi.  
And other two people were suffering; Joe lost Mimi even before to have her; Tai had been living only in illusions, Sora never loved him and she never would love him in future.  
But Matt and Mimi didn't care; they were there, together, in love, nothing and nobody could have ever had the power to divide them..  
Weeks later, Mimi had come to New York and Matt spent his afternoons practicing with his band and thinking to his pink beloved, who everyday wrote a letter to him, a letter full of affection, purity and love.  
At the concert the boy inaugurated a new song "dreaming an April" , dedicated to the girl who opened the doors of his heart...  
  
  
Author's note= So, what do you think? Silence Well, thank you . What did I say to you? Nero... what? Shut. Up.  



End file.
